The sadness in her eyes
by Why Not Us
Summary: Hermione se sent bien, elle sourit et rit. Enfin... peut-être pas.


**Titre:** The sadness in her eyes

**Rated:** T pour automutilation

**Béta:** Merci à Piitchoun de m'avoir corrigé aussi rapidement ^^

**Note:** Cet O.S. contient un peu d'automutilation mais ça reste léger.

* * *

Son réveil sonna 8 heures, elle grogna un peu mais finit par se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Après avoir fini sa toilette, Hermione jeta un œil vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit le premier tiroir duquel elle sortit un bol rempli de papiers. Elle en tira un : « _Essaye de rire »_

Hermione soupira mais le mit dans une de ses poches et dévala rapidement les escaliers vers la salle commune où elle trouva Harry et Ron affalés sur les canapés qui parlaient de Quidditch. Quand ils la virent enfin, ils sourirent. Tous les trois partirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner, l'estomac de Ron demandant un peu d'attention. Hermione s'assit entre Seamus et Harry, Ron se trouvant en face d'elle. L'Irlandais ayant remarqué le léger sourire de sa voisine en profita pour faire des blagues plus débiles les unes que les autres.

- Eh ! J'en ai une autre ! Comment appelle-t-on du riz sur une fenêtre mouillée ?

- Non Seamus je la sens pas celle-là ! Elle va encore être nulle! Arrête sérieux !

- Un rideau ! Un riz-d '-eau ! Vous avez compris ?

Même si comme l'avait prédit Ron, la blague était stupide, Hermione rit se souvenant du papier dans sa poche, et les autres sourirent en entendant le son cristallin. Dean aussi se mit à faire des blagues et des devinettes, le tout finissant très vite en concours de la blague qui obtiendrait le plus de rire –même Neville s'y essaya – Et Hermione riait, les autres souriant devant ce spectacle devenu rare depuis quelques temps. A la fin, elle n'avait même plus besoin de se souvenir du papier dans sa poche pour rire aux éclats.

Puis le cloche sonna le premier cours : potion avec les Serpentards. Même savoir qu'elle allait sûrement se faire insulter pendant une heure n'entacha pas sa joie. Les sixièmes années descendirent aux cachots pour se joindre aux Serpentards qui étaient déjà présents et Rogue les fit tous rentrer en claquant la porte derrière eux.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer de l'Elixir d'Euphorie, bien évidemment je ne m'attends pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel venant de vous, n'est-ce pas monsieur Londubat ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, les explications s'étaient inscrites sur le tableau, Hermione partit donc chercher les ingrédients au fond de la classe et revint rapidement afin de pouvoir commencer sa potion.

A la fin de l'heure, la potion d'Hermione était jaune et c'est donc confiante qu'elle en avala une gorgée comme il était écrit de le faire sur le tableau. Avant de partir, elle remplit une fiole et la déposa sur le bureau de Rogue, la potion commençant déjà à faire effet, elle partit dans un fou rire et s'écroula par terre si bien qu'Harry et Ron durent la porter pour l'amener au prochain cours.

A midi, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger, l'ambiance du matin toujours présente à la table des rouges et ors, Hermione participa même sous les regards heureux de Ron et d'Harry.

A 15 heures, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de passer leur pause au bord du lac afin d'être tranquille mais, au bout de deux minutes, Lavande arriva demandant à parler « entre filles » avec Hermione qui accepta. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à _ça_.

- Alors comme ça tu essayes de me piquer mon Ron-Ron ?!

- Quoi ?!

- Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, je sais très bien à quoi tu joues ! Tu essayes de me séparer de mon Ron-Ron !

- Mais non qu'est-ce…

- Mais qui voudrait sortir avec toi, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? Et la brosse à cheveux tu ne connais pas ? T'as pas d'amis, tu passes ta vie à la bibliothèque !

Hermione préféra partir, ne se retournant même pas vers ses amis, elle prit directement la direction de son prochain cours : botanique avec les Serdaigles. Sur le chemin, elle ravala rageusement les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Une fois arrivée, elle attendit la sonnerie pour que tous les autres élèves arrivent et que madame Chourave les fasse rentrer. Mais Hermione savait que c'était trop tard, il fallait jusqu'elle attende que cela fasse le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et qu'elle y réfléchisse un peu.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Harry et Ron coururent aussitôt vers les serres, sûrs qu'ils y trouveraient leur meilleure amie. C'est donc les yeux pleins d'espoir qu'ils l'aperçurent en haut du chemin qui remontait jusqu'aux serres, espoir qui disparut aussitôt qu'ils remarquèrent la tête baissée, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les yeux mouillés cachés par les cheveux d'Hermione. C'était trop tard. Elle était partie, Hermione était dans sa tête, emprisonnée par ses propres pensées, incapable de fuir, aucune porte de sortie ne s'offrant à elle, ou du moins si, une, mais elle viendrait plus tard, pas tout de suite.

Madame Chourave fit rentrer ses élèves dans la serre et commença à leur donner des explications sur ce qu'ils devraient faire. On entendait un léger bourdonnement, les Gryffondors chuchotaient, tous avaient vus Hermione, c'était fini, ils savaient qu'ils ne reverraient plus la petite fille joyeuse avant longtemps. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaires pour l'instant.

Harry et Ron s'occupèrent d'abord de leurs propres plantes, pour ensuite faire le travail de leur meilleure amie qui ne bougeait plus. Hermione était debout devant la plante de Ron et seuls ses sourcils se fronçaient un peu plus de temps en temps. Mais il y avait autre chose que Ron et Harry ne voyaient pas, elle se pinçait les mains et les griffait et elle détestait ça.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Hermione ne tint plus et les perles salées qu'elle essayait de ravaler glissèrent sur joues laissant de longues trainées sur sa peau. Dean fut le premier à remarquer les larmes d'Hermione et il fit des signes à Ron et Harry qui virent eux aussi que leur amie pleurait. Le brun remercia Dean d'un signe de tête tandis que Ron cala discrètement Hermione contre ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille afin de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tous les Gryffondors observaient la scène, essayant d'obtenir plus d'informations de la part de Ron et d'Harry qui balayaient les questions de la main.

La sonnerie de quatre heures sonna la fin du cours et tous les élèves sortirent de la serre, Hermione la dernière. Alors qu'elle n'avait même pas mis un pied dehors, tous les Gryffondors lui sautèrent dessus. Neville essaya de la réconforter comme Ron l'avait fait auparavant en la serrant contre lui et en lui disant qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de parler, puis Hermione se perdit rapidement sous les accolades et les mots de réconfort de ses amis et les énormes bisous que Seamus lui faisait sur la joue.

- Tu veux un autre bisou magique ? demanda-t-il un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Non, merci Seamus je pense que ça va aller.

- Mais non, je sais que tu veux pleins de bisous.

Seamus calmé, les rouges et ors se dirigèrent ensuite vers le château pour se rendre à la salle de métamorphose où ils avaient cours avec les Pouffsouffles.

Quand elle arriva, Hermione s'assit seule au fond de la classe et elle commença à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, puis à gratter, et pincer. Après une demi-heure, le professeur Mcgonagall distribua les copies du dernier et alors qu'elle rendait sa copie à Hermione elle lui demanda de venir la voir à la fin de l'heure sans rien ajouter de plus. Et Hermione paniqua, à sa façon, en enfonçant les ongles plus profondément, en grattant plus fort et en pinçant plus longtemps.

Alors que la sonnerie retentit et que tout le monde commença à ranger ses affaires, Hermione se dit qu'elle pourrait partir sans aller voir sa directrice de maison, mais dans ce cas elle devait le faire maintenant. Finalement elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose qui la fit patienter quelques secondes.

- Vous vouliez me parler Professeur ?

- Oui, en effet. La joie qui vous habitait semble avoir disparu Miss Granger…

- Peut-être… répondit Hermione, les larmes commençant à brouiller sa vue.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que vous irez mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas Professeur.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec un autre élève ?

- Non Professeur.

- Bon, et est-ce que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour que cela s'améliore ?

Un sourire triste se dessina sur lèvres d'Hermione quand elle bougea sa tête de gauche à droite, sûre que sa voix la trahirait.

Le professeur céda et laissa Hermione partir, non sans un soupir de tristesse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A 20 heures, tout le monde se retrouva dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et personne ne fut réellement étonné de découvrir que la place d'Hermione était libre, comme vide de vie et personne non plus ne remarqua Harry qui cachait de la nourriture dans une des poches de sa robe, puis partit, prétextant qu'il était fatigué. Il marcha longtemps dans les dédales de couloirs, essayant d'être le plus rapide possible. Il arriva enfin au seuil de la tour d'astronomie. Il ouvrit la porte qui grinça légèrement, Harry priait silencieusement de ne pas être arrivé trop tard.

Hermione était assise là, les pieds dans le vide, des sanglots parcourant son corps amaigri. Elle transpirait la tristesse par tous les pores de sa peau et pendant un instant Harry voulut rebrousser chemin, partir loin et tout oublier, oublier cette tristesse qui n'était pas la sienne et qui l'effrayait. Mais quand les battements de son cœur se furent calmés, il entendit qu'Hermione pleurait, et alors tout ce à quoi il avait pensé quelques secondes plus tôt lui parut ridicule et il avança en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et il s'assit à côté d'elle, le regard vers le lac.

Hermione ne réagit pas, à tel point qu'Harry se demanda même si elle avait remarqué sa présence. Alors il lui tendit un petit pain blanc.

- J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas venue dans la Grande Salle pour manger alors je t'ai ramené un peu de nourriture.

Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse mais il fut quand même déçu quand Hermione ne lui répondit pas et ne prit pas le pain. Alors là, il s'autorisa à la regarder. Le visage d'Hermione était caché par ses lourdes mèches brunes et Harry en cala quelques-unes derrière son oreille. Enfin il put voir les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de les essuyer. Hermione ne regardait pas le sol comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, elle regardait quelque chose de plus proche, ses poignets. Et il les vit aussi. Rouges et meurtris.

Hermione s'était coupée. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas être brusque ou la disputer, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, il devait y aller doucement. Il posa sa main sur le poignet gauche d'Hermione, sans vraiment appuyer, plutôt comme un effleurement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, pour cacher les blessures mais malgré ça elle grimaça un peu.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Hermione ?

Il avait dit ça en murmurant, un murmure à peine audible mais il savait qu'Hermione avait entendu. Elle sembla réfléchir à la question puis répondit enfin :

- J'en avais besoin.

Harry laissa à son cerveau le temps d'analyser la réponse. Elle en avait besoin. Pourquoi une jeune fille de seize ans aurait-elle besoin de se taillader les poignets pour aller mieux ? Alors il lui demanda.

- Explique-moi s'il te plait, je ne comprends pas.

Enfin Hermione le regarda, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, ses joues creuses et blanches, marqués de longs sillons de larmes.

- Je… je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide Harry…

Harry la serra très fort dans ses bras et ferma les yeux un instant, pour réfléchir.

- Je vais t'aider Hermione, je te le promets, mais pour ça il faut que tu m'explique, je dois comprendre.

- J'y arrivais avant tu sais ? Je veux dire, à gérer les insultes et tout ça. Mais au bout d'un moment fermer les yeux ne suffit plus, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Je me sens mal, je ne veux pas être triste mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis faite que de tristesse, alors j'essaye de la faire partir en me coupant. J'aimerai qu'elle s'en aille mais elle ne veut pas, elle s'accroche à moi comme si je lui appartenais. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans mon corps, elle est dans ma tête.

Harry avait déjà entendu parler de mutilation et de tout ce genre de choses, dans des reportages ou dans les journaux, les articles étaient souvent accompagnés de témoignages et il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était une des seules personnes à rester intelligente et lucide face à l'appel de la lame. Elle essayait de se battre. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, puis il vit les mains d'Hermione trembler et il se força à réfléchir pour elle, comme elle l'aurait fait.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, son regard se perdit vers le lac. Il se rappela y avoir marché avec Luna, un jour de beau temps, elle lui avait dit que les papillons ne sortait que les jours de soleils parce qu'ils étaient très vaniteux et qu'ils savaient que le soleil rendait leurs ailes encore plus belles. Puis elle avait ajouté qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment les personnes vaniteuses mais que les papillons avaient le droit de l'être parce qu'ils ne vivaient que quelques jours, qu'ils étaient éphémères, alors on pouvait bien leur accorder ça.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Hermione renifla avant de secouer la tête.

- Chaque fois que tu as besoin de te couper, tu prendras un feutre et tu dessineras un papillon à l'endroit où tu veux te faire du mal, en dessous tu écriras le prénom d'une personne que tu aimes, tu ne dois pas essayer de l'effacer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le papillon doit partir naturellement. Si jamais tu te mutiles avant que le papillon ne soit partit, alors tu l'auras tué et si jamais quelqu'un essayes de t'en dessiner un alors laisse le faire parce que ces papillons la sont très spéciaux, tu dois en prendre encore plus soin, c'est d'accord ?*

- Je… je sais pas si je vais y arriver Harry…

- Essaye, je t'en supplie, pour Ron, pour moi, pour tous ceux qui t'aiment, tu peux le faire, je te promets et si jamais tu n'y arrive pas, on sera tous là pour toi 'Mione.

Là, Harry sortit un stylo de sa poche et attrapa le poignet d'Hermione où il dessina un grand papillon bleu, puis il écrivit son prénom en dessous. Ensuite il sortit toute la nourriture de ses poches et Hermione mangea ce qu'elle put, en silence.

Elle s'endormit là, dans la tour d'astronomie, dans les bras de son meilleur ami et Harry était persuadé qu'elle irait mieux maintenant, il serait là pour elle, ils le seraient tous.

* * *

*Pour ceux ou celles qui ne connaissent pas, ce sont les règles du Butterfly Project.

**Note:** J'espère que vous avez aimé :) A bientot ^^


End file.
